Plants for the washing and screening of stone and sand products are known and generally comprise one or more washers and a vibrating screen assembly. It is also known to mount these washing and screening components onto one or more vehicles or trailers in a transport configuration for transport of the assembly on the highway. A conventional trailer-mounted washing and screening plant comprises a vibratory screen assembly mounted over a fine material washer. Some washing and screening plants also incorporate an aggregate scrubber that processes material prior to the vibratory screen assembly. These combination plants typically must be transported in multiple trailer loads. Furthermore, the assembly for a plant of significant capacity is generally so massive that either a crane is required to raise one or more operating components of the assembly from the transport configuration to the operational configuration or some of the operating components must be removed from the assembly in order to convert it from the operational configuration to the transport configuration and from the transport configuration to the operational configuration.
It would be desirable if a portable washing and screening plant assembly could be provided that could be moved between the transport configuration and the operational configuration without requiring the use of an external crane. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that could be converted from the operational configuration to the transport configuration and from the transport configuration to the operational configuration without first removing one or more operating components from the assembly. In addition, it would be desirable if the transport configuration of such an assembly was of such dimensions and such weight as to be legally transportable on state-regulated highways.